Ancre de Sang
by Kimberly31
Summary: Amandine Gilbert a treize ans lorsque ses parents meurent dans un accident de voiture. Et depuis, elle n'a pas prononcé un mot. Elle se renferme dans un silence pendant qu'autour d'elle rôdent des créatures dangereuses. Ses amis se font une promesse : elle ne subira pas ce fardeau. Elle n'est pas prête. Elle est trop jeune. Trop innocente. Elle ne devra jamais connaître la vérité.
1. Prologue

**Résumé :** Amandine Gilbert a treize ans lorsque ses parents meurent dans un accident de voiture. Et depuis, elle n'a pas prononcé un mot. Elle se renferme dans un silence pendant qu'autour d'elle rôdent des créatures dangereuses. Ses amis se font une promesse : elle ne subira pas ce fardeau. Elle n'est pas prête. Elle est trop jeune. Trop fragile. Trop innocente. Elle ne devra jamais connaître la vérité.

 **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et LJ Smith hormis Amandine

 **Personnages :** OC Alaric Elijah Elena

 _ **Prologue**_

 _Cher Journal,_

 _Aujourd'hui cela va faire deux mois. Deux mois que l'accident a eu lieu. Nos parents sont morts et j'ai l'impression que la douleur dans mon cœur ne va jamais disparaître. Tante Jenna s'occupe de nous tant bien que mal, mais je sais qu'elle souffre énormément. Elle a perdu sa sœur, et elle fait tout pour ne pas montrer sa douleur. Oncle John ne donne pas signe de vie, comme d'habitude. Il est venu aux funérailles et est reparti aussitôt. Jérémy lui se renferme dans la drogue. Je ne sais pas comment l'aider à surmonter ça alors que moi-même je n'y arrive pas. Et Amandine… je ne trouve plus les mots. Elle a toujours notre petite Amande, celle qui nous réunissait tous. Et ce qui lui est arrivé, à seulement quatorze ans, je trouve ça tellement injuste._

 _Les médecins disent qu'elle est restée trop longtemps sous l'eau pendant l'accident. Ils ne savent pas si un jour elle se réveillera. Et cela fait deux mois qu'elle est dans le coma. Je passe la voir tous les jours, Jérémy et Bonnie aussi. L'idée de la perdre aussi me déchire. Littéralement. Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait la sauver, un miracle ?_

 _Elle a toujours été si joyeuse, j'ai tellement peur de ne plus jamais la revoir sourire. Tout le monde dans la ville l'adore. Même Tyler Lokwood a toujours vu en elle une petite sœur qu'il n'a jamais eue._

 _Dans une semaine, c'est la rentrée. Et je ne sais pas comment y faire face. Affronter la réalité, faire semblant de sourire. Mes parents me manquent, Amande me manque. Je voudrais tellement qu'elle puisse être là. Sans elle, je ne sais pas si je pourrais y arriver encore._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Cher Journal,_

 _Aujourd'hui j'ai versé tant de larmes. Amandine s'est réveillée. Mais elle n'est plus la même. Je savais que ce serait différent, mais la voir dans cet état est tellement difficile. La mort de nos parents a été tellement dure pour elle. Elle était une petite fille joyeuse, aujourd'hui elle est brisée. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider._

 _Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle n'avait aucune idée que… La première chose qu'elle a voulu savoir en se réveillant, c'était où étaient nos parents. Je ne voulais pas le lui dire. La nouvelle l'a tellement choquée qu'elle a fait une crise de panique._

 _Les médecins ont dû lui faire une injection pour qu'elle puisse s'endormir. Je ne sais pas ce qui va lui arriver. J'ai peur pour elle. Jérémy s'est renfermé sur lui-même et passe tout son temps avec Vicky. Mais Amandine, qu'est-ce qu'elle va devenir ?_

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Cher Journal,_

 _Amandine est réveillée depuis une semaine. Et les vacances se terminent. Tante Jenna a peur pour elle. Je sais qu'elle ne réussira pas à retourner en cours. Pas maintenant. Depuis une semaine, elle n'a pas dit un mot. Elle n'a pas fait le moindre geste._

 _Depuis une semaine, elle s'est complètement éteinte. Les docteurs parlent d'un choc, un traumatisme. Mais, ils ne savent pas quoi faire. Amandine a seulement treize ans. Et elle est devenue catatonique._

 _Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?_

 _Je l'aime tellement. J'ai peur de ne jamais la retrouver. J'ai peur que jamais elle ne redevienne comme avant. Et j'ai peur de ce qu'il va lui arriver._

 _Je vais la voir tous les jours à l'hôpital. Quelqu'un dépose des fleurs blanches dans sa chambre, mais je ne sais pas qui c'est. Il n'y a aucun mot._

 _Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivera lorsque les cours reprendront ? Elle restera toute seule dans cette chambre. Sans parler. Sans bouger. Sans voir personne._

 _Ça je ne pourrais pas le supporter._

 _Je veux qu'elle aille mieux. C'est ma seule préoccupation._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Cher Journal,_

 _Tante Jenna a pris sa décision. Amandine a été internée dans un centre psychiatrique. Elle est provisoirement placée sous la tutelle du docteur Jack Andrews. Je me souviens vaguement de lui. Mon père en parlait quelque fois. Il était déjà venu à la maison il y a quelques années et a déjà rencontré Amandine._

 _C'est lui qui va s'occuper d'elle à présent. Il va tenter de lui faire retrouver sa vie d'avant. Mais, il sera le seul à pouvoir signer une autorisation de sortie, lorsqu'il aura la certitude qu'elle peut se débrouiller._

 _Hier je lui ai fait mes adieux. Elle n'a pas réagi. Elle est restée figée, le regard dans le vide, sans faire le moindre bruit. Mais dans ses yeux, je suis certaine d'avoir vu une lueur._

 _Elle est brisée, et je ferais tout ce que je peux pour la réparer._

 _Elle n'a jamais mérité une vie comme ça. Elle a toujours été la plus douce de la famille, la plus gentille, la plus innocente. Bonnie la voyait comme une amie, Caroline comme une poupée et Tyler comme une petite sœur._

 _Demain c'est la rentrée. Et j'espère que tout se passera bien. Bonnie viendra me chercher, et l'avoir à mes côtés m'aidera._

 _Jérémy aussi est dévasté. Mais pour une rare fois, nous nous sommes mis d'accord. Quoi qu'il arrive, Amandine est notre priorité._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Cher Journal,_

 _Cela fait un peu plus de trois mois maintenant. Mon monde a été totalement bouleversé. Mon petit ami, Stefan, est un vampire vieux de 162 ans. Son frère Damon aussi. Vicky Donovan est morte. Bonnie est une sorcière. Et je suis le sosie du vieil amour de Damon et Stefan, Katherine Pierce._

 _Damon était persuadé qu'elle était piégée dans la tombe sous la vieille église, mais elle n'y était pas. Personne ne sait ce qu'il lui est arrivé._

 _Je suis la fille biologique de la femme de mon professeur d'histoire, Alaric Saltzman (qui sort avec ma tante Jenna). Ma mère biologique s'appelle Isobel Flemming et a été transformée en vampire par Damon. Elle est devenue un monstre, sans le moindre sentiment. Et je ne sais pas ce que je dois ressentir._

 _Oncle John est revenu à la maison et a demandé des nouvelles d'Amandine. Je sais que même si nous n'avons jamais été très proches, il a toujours aimé Amande._

 _Jérémy a découvert la vérité sur tout : la mort de Vicky, la contrainte, les mensonges, les vampires, tout. Et je sais qu'à présent il me déteste. Mais nous nous sommes mis d'accord une nouvelle fois._

 _Amandine est trop fragile. Et il ne faudra jamais lui révéler la vérité. Elle ne le supporterait pas._

 _Demain a lieu la fête des fondateurs, et je ne sais plus quoi penser. Que va-t-il arriver ?_

 _Amandine me manque chaque jour un peu plus. Elle aura bientôt quatorze ans. Et je souhaite seulement qu'elle puisse les fêter avec nous._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Cher Journal,_

 _Hier, j'ai failli tout perdre. L'invention fonctionnait. Tous les vampires de la tombe ont été tués. Oncle John qui a tenté de tuer Damon est en fait mon père. Et il a tué Anna. Jérémy en a tellement souffert qu'il a tenté de se tuer._

 _Je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à continuer…_

 _Est-ce que je dois continuer à perdre tous ceux auxquels je tiens ?_

 _Je n'y arriverais pas. Il y a beaucoup trop de pression._

 _Je sais comment on me voit. Comme une sœur égoïste qui a menti à son propre frère. Une fille égoïste qui sème la discorde entre deux frères. Qui éprouve des sentiments pour l'un, et a des doutes pour l'autre._

 _Une fille pour qui les gens donnent leurs vies._

 _Mais je souffre tellement. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tout ça se produise. Personne ne comprend, pas même Stefan. J'aurais préféré…._

 _Je n'ai jamais voulu que tout ça arrive._

 _J'essaie seulement de protéger ceux que j'aime et de…_

Elena s'interrompit brusquement en entendant des coups frappés à la porte. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et descendit les escaliers en essayant de sourire.

Elle ouvrit la porte et eut brusquement le souffle coupé.

Devant elle se tenait une petite fille. Elle avait les cheveux bruns lisses et les yeux verts. Elle portait un t-shirt blanc et un jeans simple. Son poignet était entouré d'un bracelet en plastique blanc sur lequel était écrit son prénom à la main.

\- Amandine…


	2. 1 L'Aube d'une Nouvelle Ere

_**Réponses aux reviews précédentes**_

 _Merci beaucoup pour ces premières reviews qui me motivent pour écrire la suite, et à toutes celles et ceux qui suivent cette histoire !_

 _Iris Deveraux, moi aussi j'ai hâte qu'Elijah arrive, il est l'un de mes personnages préférés (et je vous laisserai deviner quel est l'autre en lisant la fanfic). Mais il faudra attendre un peu de temps, l'histoire commence au début de la saison 2._

 _L'histoire risque parfois de ne pas suivre tous les éléments de l'histoire, lorsqu'Amandine en sera exclue par sa famille. Elle aura elle aussi ses propres rebondissements, et quelques flashbacks._

 _En tout cas, merci à tous, et bonne lecture !_

 **Résumé :** Amandine Gilbert a treize ans lorsque ses parents meurent dans un accident de voiture. Et depuis, elle n'a pas prononcé un mot. Elle se renferme dans un silence pendant qu'autour d'elle rôdent des créatures dangereuses. Ses amis se font une promesse : elle ne subira pas ce fardeau. Elle n'est pas prête. Elle est trop jeune. Trop fragile. Trop innocente. Elle ne devra jamais connaître la vérité.

 **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et LJ Smith hormis Amandine

 **Personnages :** OC Alaric Elijah Elena

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

 _ **L'Aube d'une nouvelle ère**_

 _L'obscurité. Le noir total._

 _Elle avait le souffle coupé. Sa gorge brulait. Ses poumons criaient du manque d'air. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour respirer et avala une nouvelle gorgée d'eau._

 _L'eau gelée glaça son corps et elle gémit de nouveau._

 _Elle entrouvrit les yeux et aperçut les silhouettes floues de ses parents. La voiture avait dérapé et était tombée dans la rivière._

 _Elena. Ou était Elena ?_

 _Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer et des taches noires assombrirent sa vision. Elle n'arrivait plus à lutter pour défaire sa ceinture._

 _La douleur, l'obscurité, c'était tout ce qu'il restait._

Amandine se réveilla en nage. Elle était toujours habillée de la robe de chambre blanche à pois des patients de l'hôpital. Le front en sueur, elle tentait de reprendre sa respiration.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Cela faisait un an. Un an depuis l'accident qu'elle avait eu avec ses parents et sa sœur. Un an que ses parents étaient morts. Un an qu'elle n'avait pas revu sa sœur, son frère, son oncle John ou même sa tante Jenna. Un an qu'elle n'avait pas dit un mot.

Elle se souvenait des premiers jours. Elle ne bougeait pas. Son corps refusait de lui obéir. Elle restait assise toute la journée, pendant que Jack Andrews tentait de lui parler. Les infirmières s'occupaient d'elle. De la laver, l'habiller, la coiffer, la nourrir… elle était devenue une marionnette sans le moindre contrôle.

Cela avait pris des mois avant qu'elle ne parvienne à redevenir maîtresse de son corps. Des mois pendant lesquels elle restait la nuit seule dans son lit, dans le noir, allongée, incapable de bouger.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et la sortit de ses pensées. Amandine leva les yeux vers la silhouette qui venait d'entrer. C'était un homme brun aux yeux foncés, d'une quarantaine d'années. Elle le reconnut facilement. C'était le docteur Andrews.

Il avait un regard soucieux sur son visage.

Amandine baissa de nouveau les yeux et garda son regard fixé sur le mur face à elle.

\- tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la redressa pour qu'elle soit assise.

\- Amandine, regarde-moi

Elle n'écoutait déjà plus. Son esprit vagabondait dans des souvenirs. Sa famille lui manquait. Ses parents, son frère, sa sœur, ses amis. Son ancienne vie lui manquait. Mais elle savait très bien que rien ne redeviendrait jamais comme avant.

Soudain, elle sentit une main agripper son menton et ses yeux sans émotion rencontrèrent celui du médecin.

\- Amandine, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi…

Elle le regarda avec attention.

Il sourit et se releva.

\- J'ai signé les papiers, tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi, dès ce soir

Si elle avait pu parler, prononcer le moindre son, Amadine crut qu'elle aurait hurlé. Hurlé à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Mais aucun cri ne quitta sa gorge. Elle se contentait de respirer de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à ce que le docteur Andrews ne pose sa main sur son épaule.

\- Mais avant ça, tu vas devoir passer un dernier test.

* * *

 _\- Je n'y arrive pas, gémit Amandine alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues_

 _\- Tu dois essayer de lutter ! Persista la voix_

 _\- Je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur. Je n'arrive pas à bouger, je ne peux pas…_

 _\- Amandine, il faut que tu réessayes, continua la voix d'un ton plus doux._

 _Elle acquiesça et ferma les yeux en se concentrant._

 _\- Ça ne marche pas, je ne suis pas assez forte, pleura-t-elle à nouveau._

 _La silhouette sortit de l'ombre et se rapprocha d'elle avant de la serrer dans ses bras._

 _\- Amandine, ma petite, tu dois te battre. Tant que tu seras immobile, tu ne pourras pas te défendre. Tant que tu ne pourras pas bouger, tu seras à sa merci, et il pourra te faire du mal. Le monstre pourra revenir._

 _Amandine prit une profonde inspiration._

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'aidez ?_

 _La silhouette sourit._

 _\- Parce que il fut un temps où je te connaissais, où je t'aimais_

 _\- Est-ce que je vous reverrais un jour ?_

 _\- Je l'espère ma petite… A présent réveille-toi ! Reprends le contrôle !_

* * *

Le trajet en voiture dura plusieurs heures. Amadine avait gardé la tête penchée contre la fenêtre, regardant défiler le paysage à travers la vitre.

Cela faisait un an qu'elle n'était pas retournée chez elle. Est-ce qu'ils pensaient encore à elle ? Est-ce que ses frères et sœurs l'avaient oubliée ? Peut-être qu'entre temps ils avaient vidé sa chambre, peut-être qu'elle ne pourrait plus vivre avec eux. Pourquoi voudraient-ils encore d'elle ? Elle était anormale, abimée, cassée.

Elle entendait le docteur Andrews lui parler alors qu'il conduisait sans l'écouter vraiment.

 _Ne fais pas attention aux monstres sous le placard,_ dit-une voix dans sa tête.

La voiture s'arrêta brusquement et Amandine regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient arrivés. Elle sentit un poids tomber dans son estomac et sa respiration se fit plus rapide. Le docteur Andrews descendit de la voiture et fit le tour pour l'aider à descendre.

Il posa une main sur son épaule dans un geste réconfortant et la guida jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Amandine sentait vaguement la main du médecin traçait des cercles dans son dos pour tenter de la rassurer.

La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux marron sortit de la maison.

Lorsqu'Amadine rencontra ses yeux, elle se figea.

C'était Elena. Sa Lena. Sa grande sœur. Celle qui avait promis d'être toujours là pour elle.

Il s'écoula quelques instants pendants lesquels Amadine sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre avant qu'elle ne brise le silence.

\- Amandine…


End file.
